1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a woofer for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a woofer for a vehicle, in which a reinforcement member is installed to suppress the rattle noise caused by the vibrations generated in a woofer.
2. Description of Related Art
Inside a vehicle is installed a woofer, in which the low note is reinforced, and as the interior of a woofer is becoming luxurious, a woofer's output and performance are being improved.
The woofer is installed in the rear side of a vehicle so that the sound would spread out all over the inside of a vehicle. In other words, commonly the woofer is installed on a tray panel which divides the inside of the vehicle into the interior and the trunk.
With reference to FIG. 1, the woofer is installed in the mount hole formed in the center of a tray panel so that its top portion is exposed. Also, in order to prevent the vibrations from being conveyed to the car frame when a woofer is operating, a mass damper, which has a fixed mass on both ends, is installed, and a reinforcement member is installed along the border of the mount hole of the tray panel to reinforce rigidity.
The reinforcement member is ring-shaped, and the internal side of its border is curved upward so as to increase the bending rigidity.
However, a mounting structure of a woofer for a vehicle having the composition described above had the problem of the low insulation effect against the vibrations as the power of a woofer increases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.